


[Podfic] Danger Mouse

by hopelesse



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, a thrilling tale from the savage land, fuck hiking for real though, graphic depictions of cuddling, holy shit what’s happened to Tony?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of Danger Mouse, by Isozyme.First step: get both Tony and the pieces of Tony’s suit into some kind of shelter. It’s not raining now, but it’s only a matter of time. The passenger bay of the jet is sitting at a thirty degree angle and pretty banged up, but the doors are accessible and, hey, it’s got a roof.Step two after shelter: make a fire. That’s wilderness 101. Steve pats around his belt pouches for his matches. He comes up with a pack of tissues (wet), a couple of business cards (wet), his guilty pack of cigarettes (also wet), and finally a book of matches. It’s wet.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	[Podfic] Danger Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Danger Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578925) by [isozyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isozyme/pseuds/isozyme). 



> For my 2020 r1 Steve/Tony bingo card, filling the square "What Personal Space." 
> 
> Thanks for writing this one, baby <3 It gave me an excuse to show off my incredible photoshoppin/graphique design skillz.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 65 min
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/616dangermouse)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Isozyme
  * **Reader:** Hopelesse




End file.
